


I'm A Rebel Just For Kicks Now

by Yapishere



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, I always wondered if they ever met each other outside work, Posh People, a self-indulgent fic, very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yapishere/pseuds/Yapishere
Summary: Miss Fisher is dragged to a fancy fundraiser full of posh people with too much money and too little brains.She resigns herself to a dull evening of mindless small-talk and drinking.But all might not be lost...
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	I'm A Rebel Just For Kicks Now

**Author's Note:**

> I've just finished all 3 seasons of MFMM in one week and I have fallen down the rabbit hole. I wrote this in the spur of the moment so there is bound to be grammatical and spelling errors. The title is from Portugal. The Man's "Feel It Still", I find this line to be very fitting to Miss Fisher's personality. I do hope you enjoy and happy reading!

Soft jazz music filled the room with an omnipresent sense of joy and celebration. Phryne hated it. It was all too much, too over the top. Aunt Prudence had once again managed to drag her along to one of her many “mandatory” social gatherings. It wasn’t like Phryne hated parties, she just hated the formalities and pretentiousness than came with these upper-class dos. This time, it was for Aunt P’s newest venture, a charity for needy children. The party was hosted and held at the Addington’s estate. A poor excuse to rub their new mansion in everyone’s faces it seems, if Mrs. Addington shameless flaunting was anything to go by.

Phryne had tried to cojole Dot to come with her, but she had a date with Hugh and couldn’t be persuaded, even with all the fancy tea in China. So here she was, drowning in a sea of imported, hand-dyed fur and too strong perfume. Jewels of every shape and color seemed to be on display tonight, too bad half of them seemed to be just as real of the fake smiles their owners wore. 

A table had been set to the side of the room, designated to food and drink. Once Phryne had had enough of complementing women’s beaded evening gowns and laughing at extremely unfunny jokes, she found herself lurking at this table, hoping to catch a moment of peace. However, the universe seemed especially antipathic to her that night. Just when she thought she had caught a sliver of reprieve; someone called her name from behind her. 

“Miss Phryne Fisher, is that you?”, a woman wearing a luxurious satin maroon gown called to her. 

Phryne sighed and steeled her nerves before she turned around. 

“Miss Branford, how do you do?”

“Oh, why so formal Phryne, you know you can call me Virginia.” Yes, of course they should be on first name basis now that Virginia’s father needed her money for his new factory.

A sweet smile, showing to many teeth crept onto her face. Virginia Bradford was a spoilt brat and a bully on a good day and today was not a good day. 

They made pleasant (painful) small talk for a while before Virginia seemed to spot someone over her shoulder and started to wave them over. Phryne’s view was largely blocked by a pillar so when Inspector Jack Robinson walked over, it did come as quite a shock. 

“Phryne, may I introduce Detective Inspector Jack Robison. He is a friend of father’s and has been given the honor of being my date tonight”, Virginia simpered as she looped her fingers around Jack’s elbow. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Jack was utterly uncomfortable and seemed like he would rather be at the bottom of the drink than anywhere near her.

“Yes, the Inspector and I have met,” Phryne said with a sly smirk, “How have you been, Jack? It seems like we haven’t seen each other in such a long time.”

“I doubt a week counts as a long time, Miss Fisher”, Jack replied nonchalantly.

Virginia’s expression soured beautifully.

“Come now, Jack. You can’t blame me for missing your charming presence.” Phryne bated her lashes, for dramatic effect.

Virginia cleared her throat, eyes darting franticly between her and Jack.

“You know the Inspector well, Phryne? I’ve never heard you mention him before,” a hint of something that sounded like hysteria in her voice. Phryne wasn’t a sadistic person per say, but seeing the great Miss Virginia Branford in such a state did bring her a twisted sense of pleasure. 

“I wouldn’t say we know each other well. The Inspector and I sometimes work together is all. However, we seem to be very good at bumping into each other outside work, wouldn’t you say Jack?”

“Yes, we do seem to be quite adept at it Miss Fisher, not that I am complaining” Jack had caught on to her game and was happy to play along it seems.

Poor Miss Branford had gone positively red in the face. She mumbled something about finding her father before she stomped away. Phryne knew that she would get a earful from Aunt Prudence about it later, about how she had broken social decorum and so on and so forth, but right now she couldn’t bring herself to care.

With Virginia gone, Phryne broke out in a fit of laughter. 

“That was brilliant Jack! Her face! Virginia hates to be upstaged and that surely must have hurt her fragile pride.” Jack gave her a look of pure amusement before he offered her a drink from the table, they were still standing next to. Phryne gladly accepted and before she knew it and was talking and laughing joyously with the Inspector. 

The room around her were still has stuffy and posh as before, full of wealthy people with too much time, but maybe with Jack at her side, it wouldn’t be all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any sort is appreciated!


End file.
